


Phinferb Oneshots

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Basically a bunch of oneshots im writing in between chapters of my other story, Fantasy, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Relationship, basically any oneshots i write i post here, oneshots, oneshots should the mood ever strike me, otp, phineas and ferb - Freeform, phinferb, twoshots, which means they can be about anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: A collection of Phineas x Ferb oneshots I write inbetween chapters of my other story. They can range from fluff to angst, horror to fantasy, and contain a lot of weird stuff. (Be warned the first one has mpreg)





	1. Nightmare

Phineas was dying. He was dying and there was nothing Ferb could do about it.

"His blood pressure, it's dropping to quickly! We're loosing him!"

No one told him anything, in fact the nurses asked he left the room. But he could still see tired worn out Phineas, looking at him with those dying eyes, reaching out.

"F-Ferb...!"

"Phineas! J-just hang on! Hang on okay?! You're gonna be okay!" Ferb called behind him.

"Ferb!" Phineas called, but the door shut. Ferb paced, sweating harder by the minutes that seemed to tick by like hours. He was in true agony. 

Phineas had gone into labor that night, screaming so terribly loud he scared Perry straight out of sleep. On the gurney, the doctor was shaking his head. "Too much pain..." he had said. "Too much pain..." 

And now here it was...Phineas was close to dying. So terribly close to dying...

Ferb paced more, feeling the sweat slide down his face as he waited. He prayed to whoever was watching over him that Phineas would be okay...oh god not Phineas...  
If Phineas died Ferb wouldn't be able to live. To go to sleep at night without Phineas there, cuddled up to Ferb's chest and soundly asleep, to wake up and not see Phineas there, to go through everyday without his smiling face, and oh god, oh god no, to build without him.

Ferb felt sick thinking about it. 

The doctor came out of the room, a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Fletcher...we couldn't save him...Phineas and the baby...are dead."

The world stopped spinning and Ferb's heart stopped. 

 

Then he jolted up right in bed, soaking with sweat and breathing heavily, fear clenched in his chest like a fist over his heart. He was panting. He rested his elbows on his legs, head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. His nerves were going ninety miles a minute.

"Ferb...?"

He looked over at Phineas who was awake now, sitting up right and staring at Ferb with concerned blue eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Phineas asked, moving closer and putting his arm around him. Ferb quickly looked at him, hands finding their way to either side of his face. He stared into those blue eyes he loved so much, so thankful they were still here and alive and well and he could still see them.

"You're okay...thank god you're okay..." Ferb whispered. Phineas was even more concerned now. He wrapped his hands around Ferb's wrist.

"Yes Ferb...I'm okay...our baby is okay...everything is okay," Phineas said softly, gently rubbing Ferb's hands with his thumbs. 

"Look at me Phineas, I need to see your eyes..." Ferb said. He felt relief wash over him, and he kissed Phineas on the lips. When he broke away, he gently looked down at Phineas's abdomen, which was heavily swollen. He rolled up Phineas's shirt and kissed his baby. "You're okay..."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Phineas asked as Ferb kept caressing Phineas's skin.

"Y-Yeah..."

"What was it about?"

Ferb gently pushed the fabric of Phineas's shirt back down and looked at him.

"I just...ever since the doctor said that...any day now...I've been having terrible nightmares about loosing you, the baby, or both of you in labor. It scares me to hell Phineas, thinking about loosing either of you...oh god it was both of you this time...oh god please no...." Ferb almost began to cry, shutting his eyes quickly and trying not to think about it. 

Phineas gently placed a hand on Ferb's face, a gentle look in his eyes. "Hey..." he said, a kind whisper. Ferb took his hand and held it, opening his eyes to look at Phineas, the one he loved so dearly and more than life itself.

"I'm okay..." Phineas said. "The baby is healthy and nothing is going to go wrong." He let Ferb kiss his hand and caress it and squeeze it.   
He felt a small push in his abdomen. The baby had waken up, probably wondering why Phineas was so concerned. There was another push, this one more strong. He knew this all too well. When the baby was upset with him, it would kick harder and harder until he did what it wanted, and in this case it wanted to sleep. 

With each kick he felt his face contort with pain.

"What?! Is it the baby?! Oh god is it time?!" Ferb asked.

"No dear, no it's not time. Just the baby telling me they're tired is all, it's not time yet. Don't worry," Phineas said gently, kissing Ferb. He slowly got out of bed,

"Where are you going?" Ferb asked.

"I'm thirsty," Phineas said. "I'm gonna go get a drink of water." He stood on wobbly feet, but found his center of gravity. Ferb watched Phineas slowly walk towards the bathroom. 

Ferb sat back, calm now. His baby was fine, Phineas was fine, everything was fine and was going to remain fine. He heard the sound of the water running from the tap and filling up the plastic cup they kept in the bathroom. He heard Phineas gulping water and setting the cup down. 

As Phineas laid back down, he squirmed around in his nest of pillows to find a good position. As he settled into a spot, Ferb slowly put an arm around him. Phineas pressed against Ferb, his head against his chest as he began to fall asleep.

"I love you," Phineas said.

"I love you too," Ferb said. He paused for a moment before adding, "I love you too," and reaching down to slowly caress Phineas's abdomen. Phineas smiled.

"G'night Ferb."

"Night Phineas."


	2. Serial Killer

He had killed him and shown no remorse of doing so. Ferb had never truly been in tune with his emotions, but he knew when to act upon them. He knew that he had to do SOMETHING when Rick had begun to shake Phineas that violently.

He had almost lost control of his senses. One moment, Rick was there, the next, he was on the ground and not moving.

Honestly, it scared Phineas half-way to hell. 

He almost thought he saw Ferb smile, and could heard the small laugh escape his lips. 

~~~

Ferb was reported dead the followed dead. They found his body floating in the river, cut up beyond belief. He was only recognizable by his clothes.

That should have been the first red flag.

The second one should have been when Phineas felt like he was being watched CONSTANTLY. That someone was going to be around the corner staring at him, that someone watched him as he slept at night, that someone peaked through the window blind when he did his homework. 

The third should have been when he looked at his phone one day and saw a missed call.

Missed Call: Ferb

He honestly overlooked all of those things. Ferb was DEAD, there was nothing else to it.

Then why didn't he feel sad? At the funeral he had hardly cried, in fact he didn't feel grief at all. He felt almost, impatient. As if to say "stop with the act now bro."

But he should have felt sad, he had lost his brother, best friend, and more importantly, his boyfriend.

So why hadn't he cried?

Phineas pondered this as he laid awake in bed, tossing and turning. It felt like someone was watching him again. He got up and slowly walked to the window, opening the blinds. He jumped when he saw someone. 

He almost screamed, but that person opened his window and crawled in, quickly grabbing him and pressing a finger to his lips. He could see a knife shining in the hilt of their belt.

"Shhh...." the person hissed. "Silly, you almost gave me away."

Phineas's eyes widened with shock.

"Ferb?! You're alive?!" He asked, running his hands over Ferb's face to make sure he was real. Ferb smiled and nodded.

"Yes love, I'm alive," he said. Phineas kissed him quickly, tears running down his face. 

Ferb wrapped his arms around his waist, letting go and pressing his nose to Phineas's.

"But the body...you died..." Phineas muttered. Ferb smiled.

"Well, I had to kill someone famous to get people interested," Ferb said.

"W-what? Ferb you're not making any sense," Phineas said.

"Phineas, ever since I killed Rick, I've realized things about myself," Ferb said. "First, is that human flesh tastes really good when it's cooked to medium rare and served with a side of mac and cheese, second, killing gives a GREAT adrenaline rush, and three, watching people die is so much more fun than drawing blueprints," Ferb said.

"W-what?!" Phineas asked, breaking away and stumbling backwards. He fell, landing on his back. Ferb walked towards him.

"W-what happened to you?!" Phineas almost screamed. "You're a monster!"

"A monster that loves you," Ferb said, getting on his hands and knees and crawling to hover over Phineas. "I missed you," Ferb said, running his hand over Phineas's face. Phineas pushed him away.

"You expect me to love you when you come out and say you're a serial killer...and...and a cannibal?!" Phineas almost screamed, pushing away.

"I know it's going to take some time to get used to," Ferb said. "But's it's not that bad! I can cook other things for you until you get used to eating human meat, and you don't have to kill anyone. I can do that to earn money for us."

"Money? Someone pays you to do this?" Phineas asked.

"Eh, yes and no. More like I steal from houses and banks, a class A criminal," Ferb said. He went closer to Phineas. 

"Just imagine it love! Me, the king of crimes in Danville with you at my side, we could be married if you'd like, and filthy rich. No one could make fun of our relationship, we could kiss in public and hold hands, remember? You want to do all that?" Ferb said.

"Well...yes. But Ferb! Killing people?! That just isn't you! That's not the Ferb I fell in love with!" Phineas said.   
"I'm still the same Ferb you fell in love with, I just have a new career," Ferb said. "I'm still gentle, I'm still kind. I'm not insane or anything, I'm just doing this because it's what I want Phineas. I want us both to be happy," Ferb said.

"Can't you see I'm not happy with this?" Phineas asked.

"You could be, if you saw things from a different point of view," Ferb said. 

"I just...I don't know how I'm going to accept this Ferb..." Phineas said, looking down. "I love you but, you're making it really hard."

"Trust me Phineas, have I ever been wrong?" Ferb asked.

"Well, no..." Phineas said, looking back at him. Ferb gently rubbed his face.

"Then this is going to be okay," Ferb said. Phineas took a deep breath in.

"Okay...okay..." he said. 

"Come live with me," Ferb said. 

"Where do you live?" Phineas asked.

Ferb smiled. "I'll show you


	3. A Fairy Tale

Despite his royal status, he was still forbidden from seeing his step-brother. The other elves claimed werewolves were no good, that their unnatural connection to them moon meant they were sinners and their inability to control their transformations made them monsters.

Not that Phineas cared anyway. He loved Ferb, more than a brother. He was his sun and moon and stars, he was his first thoughts in the morning and his last thoughts in the night. 

He was his soulmate.

Tonight was the night, he thought to himself, gripping the necklace around his neck. He would present his necklace to him.

In the elvish ways, presenting one's necklace meant they wanted to spend the rest of their life with that person, and Phineas couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to do that with. 

Here he was now, laying next to his lover looking up at the stars that shined down in a break in the tall trees.

Ferb entwined his hand to Phineas's, keeping their locked hands between them. 

"Have you learned to read stars yet?" Ferb asked, Phineas nodded.

"A little..." Phineas said, "Most of my lessons are on healing, that's what druids learn first. But Sel'una did teach me a bit..." Phineas looked up at the sky, tracing the star patterns. 

"There," he said, pointing at a patch of stars near the half-moon. "Those are your stars."

"How can you tell?" Ferb asked.

"Your birthday," Phineas said. "They point to a future of leadership."

"Well the alpha isn't planning on dying anytime soon, so must be a far-ahead thing," Ferb said. He played with Phineas's hair.

"I still think your elf ears are adorable." Ferb said. Phineas looked at him with a smile. "Really?" Ferb nodded. 

"Ferb," Phineas said. "There's something I've been meaning to do..." He took the hand that had been locked with Phineas's and gently slipped his necklace into it. Ferb looked at it with amazement.

"Y-you're giving me your necklace? Phineas, are you sure?!"

"There's nothing in this world I've been surer of," Phineas said. He pressed closer to Ferb. "You're my forever."

He smiled when Ferb kissed the bridge of his nose. "I'll love you till the day I die," Ferb said.

"But I'll love you longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of short, but I'm toying around with an idea for a full length fan fiction, so thoughts on it would be amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, these are a bunch of oneshots I'm writing inbetween Drown and other works I'm writing. Feel free to leave oneshot prompts in the comments!


End file.
